Emmett Proudhawk (Earth-148611)
| Relatives = Emily Proudhawk (grandmother); Eugene Proudhawk (brother); Michael Proudhawk (cousin) | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former CIA operative | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Perry; Mark Texeira | First = Psi-Force #1 | HistoryText = Emmett Proudhawk was a CIA agent who possessed natural psychic powers which were boosted by the White Event. He had a dream in which he saw a group of five rabbits being protected from wolves by a hawk: the wolves brought down the hawk, but the five rabbits were drawn together and from them arose a new, larger and more powerful hawk which saved them from the wolves. Deciding the dream was a prophecy, Proudhawk began collecting data on various children given powers by the White Event, and while one of them (Edward Finelli) was beyond his reach, another (Joan Grant) was dead, and a third (Thomas Boyd) appeared also to have died (though unknown to Proudhawk, he had actually been spirited away and his death faked by Proudhawk's duplicitous partner, Derek Shiningstar), he nonetheless located five-Wayne Tucker, Mike Crawley, Tyrone Jessup, Kathy Ling and Stasi Inyushin-and gathered them together in San Fransisco, using his mental powers. Unfortunately, both the CIA and the KGB had an interest in the kids, particularly Stasi, and a psionic powered Russian agent, codenamed Mindwolf, murdered Proudhawk with a blast of mental energy before attempting to capture or kill the youths. Wayne Tucker found himself compelled by something he recognized as resembling Proudhawk's psychic 'push' to take Proudhawk's medallion from his corpse, and when the five placed their hands on the medallion at Tucker's urging, a creature they instinctively knew was called the Psi-Hawk appeared from it, a being of pure energy which resembled Emmett Proudhawk and which seemed able to access all of their powers. From then on, the Psi-Hawk would be summoned whenever the kids touched the medallion collectively, to act as their protector. The kids also found themselves gripped by an irresistible compulsion to stay together at all costs even if they did not want to, which they believed was caused by Psi-Hawk. The creature appeared sentient, but never spoke. The youths, who would become Psi-Force, believed Psi-Hawk to be a gestalt entity created from their collective minds, and yet when Emmett's brother, the Shaman Eugene Proudhawk, was saved by Psi-Hawk months later, he looked into its eyes and saw Emmett's eyes looking back at him. Eugene was convinced the creature was somehow his brother. Later, it became apparent that others could be a part of the link that summoned Psi-Hawk. The mental link that kept the youths together disappeared. If more than five formed the creature, it would become unstable and violent. Later still, Psi-Hawk was apparently destroyed in an apocalyptic battle with the Russian paranormal Rodstvow which destroyed much of Washington DC: the Psi-Force, who on this one occasion (perhaps because of the addition of Lindsey Falmon to the link) had finally been able to control the Psi-Hawk directly, were rendered comatose for a time. The Psi-Hawk eventually returned when Psi-Force's world was transported into the universe of Earth-616 and placed in orbit around the Stranger's World. | Powers = Psi-Hawk could access all the powers of the members of Psi-Force who caused it to appear. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *It remains unclear whether Psi-Hawk was a resurrected Emmett Proudhawk, a pure mental creation of the Psi-Force based on memories of him, a combination of the two, his ghost, or something else entirely. * Emmett's cousin Michael Proudhawk was also capable of generating a Psi-Hawk, without any assistance, which appeared to be under his complete control. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}